Por siempre
by Kamui Vampire
Summary: En una de las líneas de tiempo, Homura logra escuchar las palabras que le dan fuerzas para seguir adelante. Advertecia: Contenido Yuri.


_Última advertencia: Contenido Yuri._

_Madoka Magica no me pertenece, si me perteneciera esto sería canónico…_

Homura Akemi era débil, siempre lo había sido. Por eso no podía negarle nunca nada a Madoka. Hacía lo que le dijera aunque eso fuese un "detente" cuando en realidad no quería.

- ¿Por qué?- Le preguntó con notable desilusión.

- Esto no está bien. Yo… No estoy segura de lo que siento.

Y a Homura las palabras se le clavaron en el corazón. Se alejó de ella y se levantó de la cama donde se habían dejado caer minutos antes cuando sus labios se encontraron y parecían haberse grapado los unos con los otros.

Por 72 horas no se hablaron. No se vieron siquiera y no es que Homura no quisiera, pero Madoka evitaba su mirada y eso dolía. Dolía porque la amaba y ella le había dicho que quizás no era reciproco. Y tenía sentido, ¿Quién le había asegurado que el hecho de pedirle que la salvara era un sinónimo de amor?

Pasados los tres días, decidió acercarse y tímidamente llamó su nombre mientras los demás abandonaban el salón de clases.

- Madoka.

-Homura-chan.

Hubo un momento de silencio y Homura pudo notar que las mejillas de Madoka se habían sonrojado.

- ¿Quieres hablar?

Madoka asintió y ambas se sentaron de frente. Madoka se tomó su tiempo para hablar y, durante esos angustiosos minutos, Homura escuchó el molesto e insistente sonido de las manecillas del reloj, recordándole que existía un límite y, cuando creyó que era mejor decir algo de una vez, Madoka comenzó a hablar.

- Lo siento, te he hecho esperar demasiado.- Empezó.- Pero si me equivocaba iba terminar lastimándote más. La verdad es que yo… No estaba segura de lo que sentía… Cuando estoy cerca de ti me siento muy feliz, más que con cualquier otra persona, es tan extraño que a veces me asusta. Cuando nos tomamos de la mano o nos abrazamos mi pecho se siente tibio y mi corazón late más fuerte… Pensaba que eran alucinaciones mías cuando sentía que tu mirada trataba de decirme algo, porque era lo mismo que la mía quería decirte. – Sonrojada, Madoka hizo una pausa y examinó el rostro de Homura que parecía increíblemente sorprendida.- Rápidamente me hice a la idea de rechazarte si algo sucedía, pero cuando nos besamos… Lo olvidé por completo… En ese momento sentí que el mundo se borraba y sólo estabas tú y sentí que eso era lo único que necesitaba… Pero eso me hizo sentir miedo…

- Madoka…

- Sentí miedo de que si acepto que me gustas puedo perderte.

- Madoka… eso jamás…

"Jamás pasará" quería decirle, pero no podía, no iba a mentirle. No podía asegurarle nada y guardó silencio porque no podía hacer nada más.

- Lo siento…- repitió Madoka casi a punto de llorar.- Soy una egoísta…

- ¡Eso no es cierto!

- Sí lo es, te dije todo eso, te dije que tengo miedo de perderte, pero… Aún así yo… En estos tres días he estado pensando y… Por alguna razón me dolía el pecho, me dolía mucho… Ahora, teniéndote aquí, puedo entender lo que significa… Quiere decir que, aunque diga que no quiero estar contigo porque me da miedo perderte, no estoy dispuesta a dejarte ir… Porque te necesito.

Cuando Madoka volvió a alzar la vista descubrió el rostro de Homura lleno de lágrimas y sintió que las suyas fluían también.

- ¡Madoka! – Dijo Homura con la voz cortada y lanzándose a sus brazos, abrazándose de su cintura y ocultando su rostro en su pecho.- Te amo, no importa lo que pase, yo te amo… Siempre… Siempre…

- Homura-chan… - Le contestó Madoka abrazándola también y le susurró al oído:- Yo también te amo. Siempre.

Homura alzó la cabeza y su mirada se encontró con la de Madoka. Con su mano acarició su rostro y le limpió algunas lágrimas, luego, irguiéndose acercó su rostro al de Madoka y la besó. Ella pareció sorprenderse por un momento, pero tranquilizándose, abrió la boca dándole la bienvenida a la lengua de Homura que la exploraba con asombrosa delicadeza. Sentía que todo flotaba en una luz tranquilizadora y no pasó mucho tiempo para que ella misma se atreviera y enredara su lengua con la de Homura para deleitarse con su boca. Y así pasaron los minutos… De los besos de terciopelo, de las carisias suaves y las respiraciones inestables, hasta que al fin sus bocas se separaron dejando un fino hilito de saliva entrelazado en sus labios.

El tiempo parecía haberse detenido y Homura iba a decir algo, pero Madoka la besó de nuevo, esta vez con más intensidad. Homura le contestó de igual forma y esta vez fue ella quien sintió que el mundo se borraba y, sin considerar el lugar ni el momento, deslizó su mano derecha por la pierna de Madoka hasta llegar a la parte que se escondía bajo su falda, luego su otra mano se deslizó debajo del suéter y cuando alcanzó uno de sus pechos Madoka abrió los ojos con sorpresa y despegó un poco sus labios.

- Ho… Homura-chan…

- Madoka.- Le contestó Homura mientras sus dedos se colaban por el brasier- Te amo…

Madoka soltó un pequeño gemido cuando Homura acarició su pezón y apretó el suéter entre sus manos. Mientras tanto, la mano derecha de Homura se deslizó por debajo de su falda alcanzando los pantis de Madoka y con suma delicadeza empezó a acariciar su entrepierna.

- Ho-Homura-chan… Espera-aah… Hnn…

- Por favor, déjame hacerlo… Por favor.

Madoka se sonrojó ante la suplica de Homura y asintió. No había razones para dudar, por lo que se dejó llevar cuando Homura la sentó en sus piernas y volvió a llevar su mano debajo de su falda, pero esta vez la deslizó por dentro de los pantis.

- ¡Aah! Ho-Homura-chan…

Y Homura la besó con cuidado, luego le alzó el suéter y desabrochándole el brasier comenzó a lamer sus pechos. Entonces todo desapareció, como ese día en que se besaron en la cama, todo desapareció y Madoka sintió la presencia de Homura latiendo contra ella, fundiéndose con ella, y supo que no necesitaba nada más porque había encontrado lo que había estado buscando siempre. Por su parte Homura sentía que tocaba el cielo con cada movimiento, Madoka había dicho que la amaba y eso era todo lo que necesitaba, el mundo parecía ser color de rosa ahora que la tenía así de cerca.

- Madoka… Esta parte… ¿P-puedo?- Le preguntó con timidez.

Madoka asintió, sin dudas, porque ahora sabía que la amaba. Entonces Homura comenzó a presionar un dedo contra su vestíbulo hasta que lentamente fue introduciéndolo. Madoka gimió de nuevo y sintió que los ojos se le humedecían mientras Homura movía su dedo dentro y fuera con delicadeza. Homura amaba también esos gemidos, quería oírlos más y después de un tiempo considerable acercó otro dedo y lo introdujo también.

- ¡Ah! ¡Homura-chan! Aah…

- Madoka…

Homura comenzó a mover sus dedos dentro de ella, abriendo más ampliamente su entrada y cuando logró abrirla lo suficiente introdujo un tercer dedo y Madoka la abrazó con fuerza.

- Ah-Aaah… Homura-chan… T-Te amo…

A Homura se le escaparon unas lágrimas y Madoka las ahuyentó con su mano, luego con cuidado deslizó también su mano debajo de su falda.

- ! Madoka-

- Yo… También quiero hacer esto. Quiero hacerlo contigo, por eso…

Y se acabaron las palabras. Hubo besos de nuevo y Madoka había introducido su mano en los pantis de Homura y la tocaba tratando de imitar sus movimientos, mientras los dedos de Homura hacían magia dentro de ella.

- Ho-Homura-chan… ¿Se siente bien?- preguntó Madoka avergonzada.

- Madoka… - Le contestó casi inaudible Homura y la besó.

Entonces Madoka se atrevió a insertar un dedo y cuando Homura gimió se detuvo al instante.

- ¡Ah! Lo siento, no debí, esque… Etto…

- Madoka, está bien… Está bien… - Le sonrió Homura.

La sonrisa la tranquilizó y se arriesgó a meter un segundo dedo e imitando a Homura extendió sus dedos dentro de ella para insertar el tercer dedo haciendo a Homura gemir.

- ¡Madoka! Ha-aah…

- Homura-chan…

Esta vez Madoka la besó, pero pronto se separaron por la falta de aire. Sus respiraciones estaban más agitadas y Homura comenzó a tocar sus senos de nuevo, pero a diferencia de la vez anterior, Madoka le alzó el suéter y le desabrochó también el brasier, entonces la abrazó y sintió sus pechos frotarse escapándosele un gemido largo seguido de uno de Homura.

- Ho… Homura-chan… Ya… No… Puedo….

- Madoka…

- Ha… Ha… Nnn…

- Madoka, yo también siento que… Haa… ¿P-Puedo...?

- Haa… Si…

Y unos instantes después, sintiendo que los dedos de Homura tocaban un lugar más profundo, la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y sintió una descarga eléctrica que la envolvía y soltando el gemido más largo de todos se vino, provocando que Homura hiciera lo mismo al sentir a Madoka tan cerca, sentirse tan correspondida, sentirla tan suya, sentirse tan de ella.

Cundo todo terminó, Homura sintió a Madoka temblar en sus brazos y sintiendo que alejaba su mano, ella hizo lo propio. Sin pensarlo mucho, se lamió los dedos que habían estado dentro de Madoka y ésta se sonrojó al instante.

- ¡Ho-Homura-chan! ¡N-No puedes hacer eso!- Le dijo jalando su mano.

- ¿Eh? – Entonces ella también se sonrojó.- Pero es de Madoka… Yo… - Homura desvió la mirada avergonzada y Madoka sintió una punzada.

- … Esta bien.- Le dijo y Homura la vio de nuevo.- ¿P-Puedo hacerlo yo también? – La pregunta hizo sonrojar más a Homura.

- Un. – Le sonrió ampliamente.

Y Madoka también introdujo sus dedos en su boca, para su sorpresa le fue algo satisfactorio, tenía un sabor extraño, pero dulce.

- Madoka… - Homura la atrajo hacía si y la besó de nuevo.

- Homura-chan- dijo con sorpresa Madoka.- Tus labios saben más dulces.

- Es porque tú eres el dulce más azucarado de todos.

Madoka se sorprendió por sus palabras, pero le sonrió.

- Homura-chan… Te amo. – Le dijo mientras se acercaba para besarla.- Por siempre…

- Madoka… - A Homura se le cortaba la voz.- Por favor, repítelo…

Y Madoka lo repitió… Muchas veces porque eso era lo único que Homura necesitaba escuchar.

- Te amo.

Y ese día decidieron que se amarían siempre. Sin importar lo que pasara, sin importar cuántas veces Homura tuviera que repetirlo, Madoka la amaría siempre.

Siempre.

…

…..

_Bueno… Decidí ponerme "romántica" y este fue el resultado. ^_^"_

_Por cierto "Vestíbulo" se refiere a la entrada de la vagina, no es una metáfora, así se llama._

_En fin, espero no asustar a nadie, no creo…_

_Espero que les guste. Reviews, por favor!_


End file.
